


Elf

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey gets creative in order to raise Zeke's spirits on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint, this could be considered a fandom crossover.

Casey stood up and surveyed the Christmas tree in the Tyler living room. It looked perfect, he thought, and hoped Zeke would feel the same. Zeke wasn't much for Christmas, and Casey could understand his lack of sentiment about holidays in general and Christmas in particular. Holidays were a time for being with family, and Zeke's folks had never seen fit to cut short their endless travel to spend any holiday with their son, even Christmas.

Zeke hadn't had any intention of decorating, but when Casey found the artificial Christmas tree and boxes of ornaments and lights up in the Tyler attic, he'd hounded Zeke to let him put it up. If for no other reason than to shut the kid up, Zeke had agreed, and Casey had embarked upon the task, not minding at all that he'd had to do it by himself. Then he'd gone home to get his gifts and to do the special something he hoped would help to get Zeke in a holiday mood. Casey had never expected to become Zeke Tyler's friend, but now that they were more than friends, he was determined to make this the best Christmas Zeke had ever had.

Zeke had been upstairs when Casey returned, but his usual great timing was in evidence as he appeared in the doorway just as Casey had placed the last wrapped package under the tree. "What the fuck are you supposed to be?" Zeke asked.

 

[ ](http://s153.photobucket.com/albums/s213/lijahscribe/?action=view&current=CaseyZekeChristmas5-1.jpg)

 

Casey's hands went to his ears, careful not to dislodge the pointed tips. "An elf, dummy," he answered. "You know, one of Santa's helpers."

"You bought elf ears."

Casey shook his head. "Not bought. I melted down some candles and made them myself. They look real, don't they?"

Zeke smirked. "You look more like a hobbit than an elf."

"A what?" Casey asked.

"A hobbit," Zeke repeated. "You know, Frodo Baggins?"

Casey looked blank.

"The Ringbearer?" Zeke tried.

Casey's face still showed no sign of recognition.

"Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_," Zeke explained. "One of the greatest fantasy novels of the 20th Century?" He sighed. "You really need to read more, Connor."

"I read," Casey said defensively.

"Yeah, photography manuals and skin mags." The mention of his porn collection had Casey's cheeks flaming. "I meant books," Zeke clarified.

"Maybe someone will make a movie of it one day," Casey suggested.

"Never gonna happen," Zeke replied. "The scope of the novel, the number of characters and the special effects that would be required to tell the story properly. There's no director out there capable of bringing that story to the screen."

"You never know," Casey insisted. "It could happen."

"Yeah, and Santa Claus really drives a sleigh with eight tiny reindeer."

Casey's smile disappeared. He didn't think it was possible to ruin his happy mood, but Zeke had managed to do it. "Fine," he said, "have it your way." He raised his hands to his ears, ready to break off the wax tips.

"Don't," Zeke instructed. "Leave them on."

"Why?" Casey asked cautiously, unsure of what to make of the mischievous look on Zeke's face.

Zeke shrugged. "I've never had sex with an elf before. It might be fun."

Casey gave him a coy smile. "What about sex with a hobbit?"

Zeke grinned. "Even better."

Casey was grinning now, too. "You can even call me Frodo," he said as they headed for the stairs and Zeke's bedroom. "Is there anything else I should know about hobbits?"

"They have large, hairy feet," Zeke told him.

"Gross!" Casey exclaimed. "Pointy ears I'll do, but I draw the line at hairy feet."

Zeke caught Casey on the third step and surprised him with a deep kiss. "I hope that's all you draw the line at tonight."

They raced up the stairs, pulling off their clothes while they ran. As they tumbled onto the bed, Casey decided he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do after all. He was going to make this a Christmas Zeke Tyler would never forget.


End file.
